


Пока не сделан выбор

by Teado



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда единственным правильным выбором остается неправильный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока не сделан выбор

_«Большинство людей в действительности не хотят свободы, потому что она предполагает ответственность,  
а ответственность большинство людей страшит».  
Зигмунд Фрейд_

Уже четвертый день Рицке казалось, что за ним кто-то следит. Прямой взгляд в спину посреди улицы, брошенный украдкой – где-нибудь в магазине, но стоило обернуться, как назойливое ощущение пропадало, будто его и не было. И от этого становилось почти страшно, вынуждая находиться в постоянном напряжении. Дома приходилось ждать удара от собственной мамы, а выходя за его пределы – от кого-то неизвестного.

Их уже три месяца как оставили в покое. Ни одной Боевой Пары, ни единого намека на опасность. Даже Соби, кажется, поверил, что от них отвязались – теперь Рицке не приходилось искать предлоги для того, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь одному или пойти в парк с друзьями. Но сегодня, глядя на капли дождя, стекающие по оконному стеклу, Аояги с тоской понимал, что придется ограничиться лишь быстрой пробежкой до дома: зонтика он не взял, а тревожить из-за такой ерунды Соби не хотелось. Тем более, что в очередной раз получилось отвоевать себе целый день без сопровождения. 

Едва прозвенел звонок, как Рицка поспешил выскочить из класса, буквально на ходу запихивая в сумку учебники. Он видел, как за ним весь урок наблюдали друзья, которые, конечно же, заметили новый пластырь у него на руке. Пришлось бы опять врать, а потом его наверняка бы захотели проводить, увидев, что он без зонтика. Поэтому самым легким выходом было бегство, а завтра он просто скажет им, что торопился по делам. Не в первый раз. 

На улице шел дождь, по земле, низко прижимаясь к асфальту, стелилась неясная моросящая мерзость. Рицка поморщился, застегнул куртку, поднял воротник повыше и поспешил со школьного двора. Он был настолько увлечен разглядыванием луж под ногами и попытками не наступить в них – не стоило мочить сильнее и без того уже влажные кроссовки, – что не сразу заметил внезапное прекращение дождя. А когда понял, что чего-то не хватает, то с удивлением услышал рядом с собой тихие шаги. Это было делом одного мгновения – отскочить как можно дальше, одновременно пытаясь оценить ситуацию и достать мобильный телефон, который, как назло, оказался в застегнутом кармане сумки. 

— Я бы не стал этого делать, Нелюбимый. 

Обращение стало для него настолько большой неожиданностью, что Рицка перестал дергать язычок молнии в безуспешной попытке расстегнуть сумку и поднял глаза на незнакомца. Тот спокойно стоял под большим черным зонтом, высокий мужчина в застегнутом наглухо плаще и прямоугольных очках, будто специально отсвечивавших так, что почти невозможно было разглядеть глаза. 

— Кто вы? Что вам надо? Почему вы шли за мной? — после секундного замешательства Рицке все-таки удалось вытащить телефон и открыть его. И теперь он стоял, демонстративно держа палец на кнопке быстрого вызова, готовый в любой момент позвонить своему Бойцу. 

— Я шел не за тобой, а с тобой, Аояги-кун. И ты был слишком погружен в свои мысли, чтобы заметить меня, а я не посчитал нужным тебя от них отвлекать. Минами Ритсу. Думаю, ты слышал обо мне. 

— Вы... Вы издевались над Соби! Вы посылали к нам Боевые Пары! Вы... Из-за вас погиб Сеймей! Да как вы... 

— Не стоит кричать об этом на всю улицу, Аояги-кун. Не составишь мне компанию? Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой. И убери телефон. Соби-кун нам только помешает. Если бы мне хотелось что-то сделать, я послал бы такую Пару, с которой вы бы не справились. И не стой под дождем – не думаю, что кому-нибудь будет лучше, если ты намокнешь и простудишься. 

Позже, вспоминая этот разговор, Рицка пришел к выводу, что Ритсу что-то с ним сделал в тот момент, потому что не знал, как иначе объяснить свои действия, когда он покорно спрятал телефон и нырнул обратно под подставленный зонтик, позволяя отвести себя в ближайшее кафе. И очнулся лишь, когда миловидная официантка поставила перед ним молочный коктейль, а мужчине принесла что-то незнакомое Рицке, но явно алкогольное. 

— Не против? — Ритсу достал из кармана сигареты и выжидающе посмотрел на Аояги. Тот только пожал плечами в ответ. 

— Что вам нужно? — повторил Рицка заданный ранее вопрос, надеясь быстрее закончить с этим разговором. 

— У тебя короткая память, Аояги-кун. Я же сказал – поговорить. 

— Я все прекрасно помню. О чем вы хотели со мной поговорить? Если вы собираетесь и дальше сидеть и смотреть на меня, то я, пожалуй, пойду. 

— Ты сейчас очень похож на своего брата, Нелюбимый. И не надо так смотреть на меня. Ты можешь мне не верить, но я не причастен к его смерти. Но сейчас не об этом. 

— Это вы за мной следили? — Рицка перевел взгляд на свой коктейль и с деланным интересом стал наблюдать за медленно наклонявшейся трубочкой, лишь бы не смотреть в глаза этому странному человеку. 

— Ты догадливый. Мне нужно было, чтобы ты остался один. Не хочу, чтобы Соби-кун знал о нашей с тобой встрече. Ты ведь ему не скажешь? 

— Это зависит от того, что вы собираетесь мне сказать. 

— А ты и правда не ребенок, Аояги-кун, — как бы между прочим заметил его собеседник, туша в пепельнице окурок. — Я хотел поговорить с тобой о вашей Паре. 

— У вас что, больше нет Боевых Пар? И теперь изобретаете новые способы третировать нас? — сразу же ощетинился мальчик, зло сверкая глазами из-под челки. 

— Не дерзи мне. Это может плохо закончиться. А те Пары, которых вы встречали, были просто проверкой. Если бы я хотел вас уничтожить, то прислал бы кого-нибудь более сильного. Я уже говорил об этом. 

— И как? Проверили? 

— Судя по тому, что ты все еще жив и имеешь наглость дерзить мне, то да. Мне бы хотелось оставить вас в покое, но ты сам не позволяешь мне сделать такой шаг. Я не могу спокойно наблюдать за тем, как ты день ото дня занимаешься уничтожением одного из моих лучших Бойцов. 

— Я ничего плохого ему не делаю! — запальчиво воскликнул Рицка и тут же сжался под жестким взглядом сидящего напротив мужчины. 

— А как же тогда называется то, что ты маниакально пытаешься поставить его на одну планку с собой? Пытаешься дать ему мифическую свободу. Ты – Жертва, а он – Боец. Вы никогда не были равны и не будете. 

— Да что вы... Он такой же человек, как и я! Слышите, такой же! Он не может быть хуже только из-за того, что он Боец. Он не мое домашнее животное! 

— Ты прав. Он не домашнее животное, он Боец. Похоже, Соби-кун не посчитал нужным посвятить тебя в тонкости природы Бойцов. Значит, это придется сделать мне. 

— Не думаю, что вам нужно что-либо объяснять. Я и сам все знаю без ваших россказней. 

— И все-таки постарайся меня выслушать, Нелюбимый. Я не буду повторять, а это очень важно для вас обоих, пока ты еще не зашел слишком далеко. Прежде всего, я скажу тебе о тех основах, которые ты, наверняка, уже знаешь. В Боевой Паре существуют двое: Боец и его Жертва. Обычно у них одинаковые имена. Но бывают и чистые Бойцы и Жертвы – тогда они вольны выбирать себе пару сами. Или им выбирает пару их наставник. Когда-то я выбрал для Соби-куна твоего брата. И не ошибся – это была одна из самых сильных Боевых Пар. А теперь Соби-кун решил выбрать тебя, несмотря на то, что на нем осталось имя Возлюбленного, а тебя где-то ждет твой собственный Боец. И я вынужден смириться с его решением, потому что он доказал вашу способность работать вместе. 

— Смириться? Вы больше не собираетесь подсылать к нам своих цепных псов? 

— Как грубо, Аояги-кун. И да, я вынужден смириться, раз Соби-кун настолько упрям, что не хочет, чтобы я подыскал ему хорошую Жертву. Поэтому мне приходится сидеть здесь с тобой и объяснять самые простые истины. 

— Не очень-то я вас и просил… — уязвленно пробормотал Рицка, следя за тем, как мужчина достает очередную сигарету. 

— Самое страшное для Бойца – потерять свою Жертву. Бойцы без Пары обычно не выживают. Нечастые исключения составляют обычно те, кому Жертвы успели дать последние приказы, и благодаря этим приказам у Бойцов остается смысл жизни. 

— Но почему? 

— Они теряются. Представь себе одинокого ребенка в большом торговом центре — он смотрит на яркие витрины, проходящих мимо людей и не знает, куда ему пойти. А потом начинает бесцельно бродить или садится куда-нибудь, но все равно до него никому нет дела. Он остается один. И будет так до тех пор, пока не придут родители, которым он нужен. 

— Что вы хотите этим сказать? 

— Боец – это тот же ребенок, Аояги-кун. Ты пытаешься поставить его на одну планку с собой, Жертвой, дать свободу, позволить самому решать и делать выбор. И этим ты фактически говоришь ребенку, что он уже взрослый. Ты выталкиваешь его в этот торговый центр с фразой, что он может купить себе любые желаемые вещи, когда ему всего лишь хочется мороженого из ближайшего супермаркета и книжки, прочитанной на ночь родителями. Потом ты возвращаешься, а он так и стоит на том же месте, потому что не готов к такому. И ты из благодетеля превращаешься в тирана и деспота. 

— Соби не ребенок! 

— Он Боец. И ему необходимо быть нужным своей Жертве. 

— Он мне нужен! 

— И как ты это показываешь? Просишь в очередной раз не встречать тебя после уроков? Отказываешься, чтобы он сопровождал тебя и твоих друзей на прогулках? Не желаешь ничего принимать от него? 

— Но я хочу, чтобы он тратил больше времени на отдых. Ему надо отдыхать после учебы. Ему нужно свободное время. 

— А ты не думал, что он хочет потратить его на тебя? Я хорошо знаю Соби-куна и могу с уверенностью сказать, что он сейчас, наверняка, сидит у себя дома и смотрит на телефон, ожидая твоего звонка. И так постоянно. Как тебе подобная свобода? — Ритсу с нескрываемой насмешкой посмотрел на поникшего мальчика. — Нравится? Такого ты хотел? 

— Нет! Я не... Это неправда! 

— Я не собираюсь ничего тебе доказывать. К тому же, — короткий взгляд на часы, — мое время уже подходит к концу. Я не буду больше вмешиваться в вашу жизнь. Не могу обещать отсутствия Боевых Пар – тренировка нужна всем, но постараюсь, чтобы их было немного. Ответь только на один вопрос, Аояги-кун. Серьезно подумай и ответь. Не мне – только своей совести или что там у тебя внутри. Стоит ли пытаться освободить того, кто этого не хочет? Против воли давать свободу тому, кому это не нужно? Или ты просто боишься ответственности, Нелюбимый? 

==//== 

Настольные часы тихо пиликнули, оповещая о начале новых суток, и Рицка невольно вздрогнул от этого звука. Когда он вернулся домой, то попытался сесть за уроки, или, когда эта затея с треском провалилась, хотя бы что-нибудь почитать. Но через некоторое время поймал себя на том, что перечитывает одну и ту же страницу манги в восьмой раз. Потом он, кажется, на секунду отвлекся на облака за окном, а в итоге очнулся только от неожиданно запищавших часов. 

Какую бы цель ни преследовал учитель Соби, одно ему удалось с легкостью – выбить младшего Аояги из колеи. Да к тому же так выбить, что буквально заставил задуматься над сказанным, попробовать посмотреть на все с другой стороны. 

Ноль причин доверять этому человеку и все основания не верить ни одному его слову, но почему бы не попробовать, ведь не случится же ничего фатального, если взглянуть на все с другого угла. Все равно его мнение вряд ли поменяется, но, возможно, получится лучше понять систему Боевых Пар, раз Соби не собирается сам рассказывать ему все. Как там сказал Ритсу, «сидит дома и постоянно смотрит на телефон в ожидании звонка»? 

Рицка не дает себе времени на раздумья, берет телефон и нажимает кнопку быстрого вызова. Соби поднимает трубку практически мгновенно – неужели и правда так ждал? 

— Рицка? Что-то случилось? — голос Бойца почти спокоен, но Рицка уже отлично выучил эти интонации. Так Соби говорит, когда волнуется и готов по первой же просьбе примчаться к своей Жертве. По любому поводу. 

— Все в порядке. Извини, что так поздно. 

— Ты можешь звонить мне в любое время, ты же знаешь. Что случилось? 

— Ничего. Просто... Ты не мог бы встретить меня завтра после школы? Если у тебя нет занятий. 

— Конечно, я встречу тебя, — Рицка практически видит, как Соби улыбается, говоря это. 

— Хорошо. Спокойной ночи. 

— Спокойной ночи, Рицка. Я… 

Но Аояги успевает захлопнуть телефон раньше, чем Боец закончит фразу. Он до сих пор не может слышать ее, потому что не верит. Ему раз за разом кажется, что Соби пытается найти в нем Сеймея, и повторяет эти слова лишь ради того, чтобы убедить в них себя. Они оба будто живут в каком-то дурацком затянувшемся фильме или сне, от которого никак не очнуться. Рицка никогда не признается даже себе, что в такие моменты ему становится страшно: ему страшно однажды проснуться и увидеть, что брат его жив, и Соби опять вместе с ним. А сам он исчезает так же, как и тот, другой Рицка. 

Нелюбимый засыпает, едва коснувшись головой подушки. Часы показывают почти час ночи. 

==//== 

Рицка сидит на скамейке в парке и искоса наблюдает за своим Бойцом. Соби смешно щурится на солнце и будто думает о чем-то своем, но Аояги уже слишком хорошо его знает, поэтому уверен: Соби просто ждет начала разговора. Они так и шли сюда молча – Рицка не знал, как подступиться к волнующей теме, а Соби не торопил. 

Но нельзя же сидеть так вечно, все равно придется начать. Рано или поздно, но они должны поговорить. Обо всем. И перестать делать хуже друг другу своим непониманием. Чем раньше они все выяснят, тем лучше будет для них обоих. 

— Соби? — Рицка решительно повернулся к Бойцу и совсем по-детски дернул того за рукав. 

— Да, Рицка? Ты о чем-то хотел поговорить? — рука была мгновенно перехвачена и осторожно сжата в теплой ладони. 

Раньше бы Рицка обязательно вырвал руку и еще накричал за такое посягательство на свое личное пространство, а сейчас получилось принять это как должное. От других бы не снес, а Соби – можно. 

— Я хотел тебя спросить, но знаю, что ты многое не можешь мне рассказать. Поэтому если будет нельзя, то не пытайся, хорошо? 

— Я постараюсь тебе ответить, Рицка. 

— Почему ты пришел ко мне? Ты мог быть свободным, но все равно пришел. Я не понимаю. 

— Ты же знаешь. Это был приказ. 

— Мой брат мертв, Соби. Ты мог не выполнять его приказ, потому что тебя никто не наказал бы за это. Ты мог наблюдать за мной без моего ведома. Ты мог бы уйти, когда нас оставили в покое. Почему же ты?.. 

— Я… Рицка, не надо так. — Соби опускает голову и виновато прячет взгляд. Но Рицка уже знает, что это не запрет, просто Боец не желает говорить. В этом Агатсума мастер – избегать разговоров именно о том, что его Жертве знать жизненно важно. 

— Соби, мне нужно знать. Сеймей ведь не запрещал тебе? 

— Нет, но… 

— Значит, ты просто не хочешь? 

— Ты можешь наказать меня, Рицка. — Едва ли не с облегчением предлагает Боец. 

— Я, правда, не хочу заставлять говорить на неприятные тебе темы, но мне нужно знать. Очень нужно, понимаешь? Это приказ, если так будет легче. 

Соби долго молчит. Настолько долго, что Нелюбимый уже не надеется на ответ. Но в то же время он знает, что без ответов на эти вопросы они не смогут двигаться дальше, что все останется по-прежнему, пока в какой-то момент у Рицки не закончится терпение – и он не уйдет. Соби тоже, видимо, это чувствует, потому что все-таки отвечает. Медленно, с трудом подбирая каждое слово, но отвечает: 

— Я когда-то говорил тебе, что Бойцы обычно не выживают, если умирает их Жертва. Когда Боец теряет свою Жертву, то сам начинает постепенно умирать. Теряется сам смысл жизни, потому что Боец живет ради своей Жертвы. Я... Думаю, я действительно смог бы противиться приказу твоего брата, если бы захотел. Но я пришел к тебе – и ты меня принял. Это навязанная с моей стороны Связь. И я пойму, если ты захочешь ее разорвать, Рицка. 

— Совсем с ума сошел?! Ты же сам сказал, что Боец не может без Жертвы. А теперь предлагаешь мне такое?! 

— Ты не должен думать обо мне, Рицка. Я сам тебе навязал эту связь, поэтому сам и должен отвечать за нее. А у тебя где-то должен быть собственный Боец – с твоим именем и предназначенный для тебя. 

— А ты, Соби? Что будет с тобой? 

— Не волнуйся за меня. Я люблю тебя, Рицка. 

Рицка знает, что Соби так всегда сворачивает неприятные для себя разговоры. Но в этот раз у него не получится – Нелюбимый не собирается идти на поводу у своего Бойца. Иначе у них уже не будет возможности поговорить об этом. 

— Соби, скажи, а если Боец никогда не знал свою Жертву, то он может жить спокойно? Если не нашел того, у кого такое же имя. 

— Да. Он будет жить. Может, даже составит Пару с чистой Жертвой. Их взаимодействие будет слабее, но они смогут стать Парой. 

— Спасибо, Соби. Проводишь меня до дома? — Рицка вскакивает со скамейки. Тот одним движением поднимается следом и первым успевает подхватить школьную сумку Рицки, из-за чего всю дорогу до дома Нелюбимый ворчит на тему слишком наглых Бойцов, а Соби в ответ только улыбается. 

Вечером, сидя у себя в комнате, Рицка думает о том, что теперь он точно может остаться с Соби и не будет ответственным за жизнь какого-то незнакомого Бойца, которому не посчастливилось тоже родиться Нелюбимым. Самым неприятным для Рицки оказывается осознание того, что учитель Соби не лгал ему. Что этот неприятный, пугающий человек заставил его посмотреть на все с другой стороны – и оказался прав. Он все время сидел в той школе, наблюдал, посылал за ними Боевые Пары, играл с ними, всеми силами пытаясь не дать им стать Парой, а потом вдруг решил помочь. Так не бывает. 

=//= 

Соби стоит за мольбертом и сосредоточенно рисует наискучнейший, по мнению Рицки, бамбук. Сам Нелюбимый сидит на кровати, поджав под себя ноги, и пьет маленькими глотками горячий чай, который сделал для себя сам, чтобы не отвлекать от работы Соби. Наблюдает за рисующим Бойцом. За окном уже не тот мелкий дождик, что был, когда Соби встретил его после школы, а настоящий ливень. Гулять по такой погоде не хотелось совершенно, поэтому Аояги сразу же согласился с предложением Соби пойти к нему в гости. 

Увидев творческий беспорядок у Соби дома, Рицка поинтересовался, а не надо ли его Бойцу что-нибудь делать. Услышал ответ, что надо, и вероломно погнал того рисовать. А за фразу Агатсумы, что он мог бы поработать и ночью, Рицка посулил сделать что-нибудь нехорошее – например, уйти сию же минуту домой. Воспитательные меры возымели эффект, и вот уже почти час как Соби рисует свой бамбук, а Рицка от скуки уничтожает очередную порцию чая. 

— Рицка, тебе необязательно скучать. Можешь включить компьютер, я точно помню, что Кио устанавливал на нем какие-то игры. 

— Я не хочу игры. Как ты его терпишь? 

— Кио? — Соби отодвигается от мольберта и критически оглядывает нарисованное. — Он тебе не нравится? 

— Не знаю. Это же твой друг. Просто он такой шумный. Ты от него не устаешь? 

— Надо просто уметь не обращать внимания минимум на половину того, что он говорит. Общий смысл не теряется, зато устаешь намного меньше. Он очень чутко понимает границы дозволенного: когда мы познакомились, Кио был единственным человеком, который не задавал слишком много вопросов. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я с ним общался? 

Соби продолжает рисовать, как ни в чем не бывало, но Рицка все равно ловит брошенный украдкой взгляд. Как там говорил тот человек, «ответственность за Бойца»? Раньше бы Рицка обязательно накричал, сказал бы, что это не его дело, что у Соби своя жизнь, поэтому он может общаться с кем хочет, но не теперь. 

— Он твой друг, Соби. И ты можешь общаться с ним, сколько хочешь. 

— Спасибо. 

Рицке нравится, когда Соби улыбается вот так – открыто и беззаботно. И это настолько контрастирует с его обычной серьезностью, что Нелюбимый понимает: ради улыбки Соби он готов поступиться своими принципами и убеждениями. 

=//= 

За окном предательски светит солнце, с улицы доносится веселый разговор проходящих мимо школьников, а Рицка мрачно взирает на поистине устрашающую гору лекарств на прикроватной тумбочке. Он не помнит, когда болел в последний раз. И эта простуда оказалась неприятной неожиданностью. Вчера он буквально выгнал Соби, который в очередной раз неожиданно появился на балконе с явственным желанием ухаживать за своей больной Жертвой. На что Рицка мрачно ответил, что только больного Бойца ему не хватает – и захлопнул балконную дверь, чтобы Соби уж точно ушел домой. 

Аояги морщится, смотрит на часы и глотает какой-то совсем уж жуткий сироп с противным приторным вкусом. То, что сидеть дома настолько скучно, явилось для него открытием. Кажется, он успел перечитать всю мангу, которая была у него на компьютере. А читать нормальные книги нет сил. 

И еще он успел соскучиться по Соби. Поэтому, когда Боец в очередной раз появляется на балконе, Рицка безропотно впускает его к себе в комнату. 

— Тоже хочешь заболеть? — с деланным недовольством спрашивает Нелюбимый, забирая у своего Бойца пакет с какими-то фруктами, которые Соби приноровился ему таскать. 

— Будем болеть вместе, — беззаботно парирует Соби, вешая на спинку стула свой плащ и усаживаясь на край кровати. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

— Когда не волнуюсь, что ты тоже можешь заболеть, то лучше. — Рицка сердито сопит, но все равно возвращается в постель, укутывается в одеяло и аккуратно сворачивается калачиком, чтобы не спихнуть Бойца на пол. — Только спать все время хочется. 

— Я не заболею, Рицка. Не волнуйся. А много спать, когда болеешь, — это нормально. Организм тратит много энергии на борьбу с инфекцией, поэтому ему требуется больше отдыха. 

— Я знаю, но все равно неприятно. Расскажи мне что-нибудь? 

— Что, Рицка? 

— Что хочешь.… О чем вам сегодня рассказывали на занятиях, например. 

— Хорошо. — Рицка закрывает глаза и устраивается удобнее, готовый слушать. — Одной из сфер распространения живописи в Японии стала специфическая японская манера иллюстрации свитков с записями художественных произведений. Это направление получило название «эмакимоно», а художники, владевшие им, очень ценились среди представителей знати. Появляются даже вертикальные свитки «какэмоно», предназначенные не для чтения, а для украшения стен, для любования искусством мастера. Наиболее значимым периодом развития данного типа живописи стали иллюстрации знаменитой «Повести о Гэндзи», выполненные столь искусно… 

Нелюбимый просыпается, когда за окном уже темно. В комнате выключен свет, и на фоне окна четко выделяется силуэт все еще сидящего на краю его постели Агатсумы. 

— Соби? — тихо и удивленно. 

— Да, Рицка? 

— Почему ты не ушел? Уже поздно. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? 

— И куда ты посреди ночи пойдешь? Ложись лучше. — Рицка скептически хмыкает и отодвигается к самой стенке, освобождая место. Соби медлит пару секунд, а потом осторожно ложится рядом. 

— Это необязательно, Рицка. Я мог бы и посидеть. 

— Всю ночь? Не говори глупости. — Соби только хмыкает в ответ, не собираясь спорить. 

— Знаешь, я лучше себя чувствую. Это Связь, да? Как тогда? 

— Да, Рицка. Связь помогает восстанавливаться быстрее, когда Жертва и Боец находятся рядом друг с другом. 

— Мог бы сказать раньше. И мне бы не пришлось столько валяться дома, — ворчит Нелюбимый, устраиваясь под боком у своего Бойца. — Я бы тебя тогда нагло эксплуатировал. 

— Можешь меня наказать. 

— Обязательно, — Рицка зевает и утыкается носом в шею Соби. — А твои бинты… Ничего, что ты с ними ночью? 

— Нет, Рицка. Все в порядке. 

— Тебе неприятно, когда я обращаю на них внимание? — Рицка тянет руку и, едва касаясь, проводит кончиками пальцев по бинтам, отчего Соби вздрагивает, перехватывает его руку и прижимает маленькую ладошку к губам. 

— Не надо. Это… напоминание. 

— О чем, Соби? Ты так не хочешь забыть свою первую Жертву? — Нелюбимый чувствует на своей коже теплое дыхание Соби, и ему отчего-то сразу становится спокойнее. 

— Ты моя Жертва, Рицка. А это напоминание о том, что я не уберег твоего брата. Прости. — Соби отпускает его руку и отворачивается. Рицка не видит этого в темноте, но все равно чувствует. 

И все неожиданно становится на свои места. Аояги всегда был уверен, что Соби обращается с ним так, потому что не верит в него, не считает его достаточно сильным. Да что там, считает его ребенком, неспособным на серьезные решения. А все оказывается кристально просто – он боится. Единожды потеряв кого-то дорогого, его Боец просто не сможет потерять еще раз. Тем более, идти ему уже некуда. И не к кому. Тот приказ Сеймея позволил Соби начать все заново – служить другой Жертве. А Рицка никогда не сможет отдать подобный приказ, у него на это никогда не хватит не духа. Он даже не сумеет приказать Соби вернуться к своему учителю, если что-то с ним случится! И Соби не заслуживает такого обращения с собой. 

Рицка осторожно отводит светлые волосы в сторону, чтобы не задеть их, и привстает, опираясь на локоть. Если бы он не знал Соби настолько хорошо, то подумал бы, что тот и правда спит. 

— Соби, посмотри на меня. 

— Да, Рицка? — Соби послушно открывает глаза, и Нелюбимый вдруг понимает: с таким лицом не спрашивают. С таким лицом ждут приговора. 

— Ты веришь мне? 

— Я верю своей Жертве. 

— Тогда поверь мне, пожалуйста. Я никуда не исчезну. Обещаю. Я не уйду и не пропаду. И никто не сможет со мной ничего сделать, пока у меня такой Боец как ты. 

— Рицка, ты не понимаешь… 

— Я все прекрасно понимаю, Соби. И забудь про то Имя, что вырезано у тебя на шее. Ты сам сказал, что ты мой Боец. Теперь отказываешься от своих слов? 

— Нет, Рицка. Я твой Боец, но это Имя, оно никуда не денется. Оно во мне. — Соби тянется и осторожно обнимает Рицку, будто не уверен в его реакции на такие слова. 

— Забудь про него, Соби. Просто забудь. Ты мой Боец. Только мой. Или ты все еще ждешь, что я однажды уйду к какому-то другому Бойцу? 

— Ты вправе сделать это. 

— А ты этого хочешь? 

— Мое желание не столь важно. 

— Соби, это приказ. Я приказываю тебе помнить, чей ты Боец. Все, что было до этого, ничего не значит сейчас. Не смей больше думать о том, что я когда-нибудь уйду. Ты все время говоришь, что любишь меня. Я не знаю, правда ли это, но если так, то нельзя легко и просто отказываться от того, что имеешь. Я не ребенок, Соби. И вполне могу принимать осознанные решения. Поэтому помни: я не собираюсь тебя оставлять. 

— Спасибо, Рицка. Я люблю тебя. 

=//= 

Это напоминало дежа вю. Они опять сидели в том же кафе, за окном моросил дождь, а Ритсу курил сигареты, не собираясь первым начинать разговор. 

— Вы же обещали, что больше не будете вмешиваться в нашу жизнь. 

— А я вмешиваюсь, Аояги-кун? Мне казалось, ты сам искал встречи. Или я ошибаюсь? 

— Вы настолько проницательны, или же у вас так много шпионов, доносящих о каждом нашем шаге? 

— Мне не нужны никакие осведомители. Ты слишком предсказуем. И по-прежнему имеешь наглость дерзить мне. Ты ведь хочешь что-то спросить у меня? 

Рицка молчит и внимательно смотрит на этого странного человека. Он никогда не встречал настолько противоречивой и непонятной личности. Разве что Соби, но его можно понять, если очень сильно пытаться. А здесь, вглядывайся-не вглядывайся, все равно не сможешь найти нужных ответов. Только то, что этот человек сам сочтет нужным показать. 

— Многое. Но вы как Соби: или не отвечаете на вопросы, или говорите так, что ничего нельзя понять. 

— Пока не попробуешь задать вопрос – не сможешь доказать правильность своего умозаключения, Аояги-кун. 

— Хорошо… Вы знаете, у Соби начали заживать шрамы на шее. Почему? 

— Уверен? В таком случае мне стоит тебя поздравить. Не думал, что кто-нибудь сможет переубедить такого упрямца как Соби-кун. 

— Что это значит? 

— Это значит, что он поверил тебе. Он пришел к тебе, повинуясь приказу, попытался убедить себя в том, что ты его Жертва. У него это даже почти получилось, но вот незадача, шрамы не думали исчезать, да? Соби-кун – чистый Боец. Он может служить любой Жертве. Его желание – это в первую очередь то, что может провести Связь между ним и Жертвой с любым Именем. Когда-то я дал ему в Пару твоего брата. Я не знал, где находится Боец Возлюбленного, поэтому не опасался того, что твой брат может уйти к своему истинному Бойцу. Они оба приняли эту Связь. Возможно, с твоей точки зрения подтверждать Связь таким образом – это варварство, аморальность или что ты там еще можешь подумать. Но они верили в реальность этой Связи, поэтому буквы не исчезали. 

— Но Соби ведь давно со мной. Почему именно сейчас? 

— Ты же сам знаешь ответ на свой вопрос, Аояги-кун. 

— Он мне поверил? 

— Видишь, как все просто. Надо было лишь сказать. И ничего более. К умению Бойцов, увы, не относится чтение мыслей. 

Рицка даже не удивляется, когда снова видит на лице собеседника насмешливую улыбку. С ним не разговаривают как с ребенком. Ему рассказывают истины, которые он должен был знать сам, но без снисхождения, как это делают с нерадивыми детьми. И это дает ту толику уверенности, которой не хватало, чтобы найти ответы на все те вопросы, которые накопились у него за это время. 

— А у меня правда где-то есть свой Боец? 

— Наверняка. Но мне неизвестно, где он. Мы хотели найти тебе чистого Бойца, если бы ты согласился приехать в Школу, но теперь, очевидно, надобность в этом отпала. 

— Мы? 

— Неужели ты думал, что я единственный учитель в Школе? 

— Я не собираюсь бросать Соби. 

— Это правильное решение, Аояги-кун. И я рад, что у Соби-куна хватило сил начать жить заново. И, очевидно, мне стоит поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты смог дать ему второй шанс. 

— Он ведь для вас не просто один из многих учеников? 

— Ты более проницателен, чем я думал. И думаю, заслуживаешь ответа на свой вопрос, хоть я и предпочел не говорить на эту тему. Соби-кун действительно не просто один из самых выдающихся моих учеников. Он сын человека, который был очень дорог мне. Большего я тебе сказать не могу. Ты хотел спросить что-то еще? 

— Да. У меня еще один вопрос к вам. К чему все эти разговоры о детях, ответственности, свободе? Почему вы не могли сразу сказать, что от меня требуется? 

— Я и сказал, Аояги-кун. Я сказал тебе о том, что ты боишься ответственности и последствий решения остаться с Соби-куном, пытаешься освободить его, лишив своего внимания и себя как Жертвы, тем самым навязывая ему то видение мира, которое ему не нужно. Или все было не так? 

— Вы... интриган! — Рицка даже не знал, возмущаться ли ему или ругать себя за то, что сам в нужном ключе не смог понять то, что было сказано. 

— Как грубо, Аояги-кун. Это не интриги. Просто если говорить сразу все как есть, то жизнь будет скучной и неинтересной. Заметь, ты ведь понял все достаточно быстро. Если бы я не был уверен в этом, то не стал бы так говорить. 

— Очевидно, я должен вас благодарить за это? 

— Не стоит, Аояги-кун. Но я буду рад увидеть вас обоих в Семи Лунах. 

— Зачем мы вам? 

— Мне интересно, насколько лучше ваше взаимодействие будет теперь. Когда вы будете готовы, попроси Соби-куна позвонить мне. 

— Не думаю, что это будет скоро. Дайте нам спокойно пожить без ваших Пар! 

— Я и не жду вашего скорого визита, Аояги-кун, но буду надеяться. Рад был встретиться. 

— До встречи… сенсей.


End file.
